My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks — sequel filmu „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls”, którego premiera odbyła się 27 września 2014 roku. W filmie przedstawiony jest pojedynek zespołów na konkursie talentów w liceum Canterlot. Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółki będą musiały się zmierzyć z zespołem Adagio Dazzle – The Dazzlings. Streszczenie Liceum Canterlot ma być gospodarzem muzycznego wydarzenia, na którym ma zagrać zespół The Rainbooms, w skład którego wchodzą Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity i Fluttershy. Do szkoły przybywa inny dziewczęcy zespół – The Dazzlings – który przekonuje wszystkich, by zmienić przyjazny koncert w pojedynek zespołów. Z czasem (teraz już dobra) Sunset Shimmer odkrywa, iż przyjezdni muzycy to nie zwyczajne dziewczyny i że mają one niecne plany, które wykraczają poza zdobycie tytułu najlepszego zespołu w szkole. The Rainbooms z pomocą Sunset Shimmer wysyłają wiadomość do Twilight Sparkle z równoległego świata, aby pomogła im w rzuceniu muzycznego kontrzaklęcia i w wygraniu pojedynku, od którego zależy los całego liceum.Opis filmu wraz z listą amerykańskich kin, które go wyświetlają Prolog. Film rozpoczyna się od widoku kawiarni w której to The Dazzlings używając swoich amuletów pozyskują energię od innych klientów kawiarenki. Już po pozyskaniu jej, Aria zwraca uwagę Adagio, że ma już dosyć fast foodów i potrzebuje porządnego posiłku. Dowiadujemy się wtedy, że energia w świecie ludzi nie jest na tyle silna, jak w Equestrii, i po swoim wygnaniu ze świata kucyków mogą jedynie zdobyć tyle energii ze świata ludzi. W tym momencie dochodzi do pierwszej sprzczki między Arią a Sonatą. Adagio uświadamia wtedy dziewczyną że bycie w tym świecie nie jest dużo lepsze, gdy jest w nim zamknięta wraz z nimi. TD w kawiarni..png|The Dazzlings w kawiarni. Nagle na niebie pojawia się wielki, niebieski wir. Widzimy jak Adgio wybiega z kawiarni bez namysłu, za to Aria oraz Sonata idą w spokoju za nią. Wtedy na niebie pojawia się tęcza, wyglądająca dokładnie jak ta, za pomocą której pokonana została Sunset Shimmer w pierwszym filmie. Po wszystkim Adagio pyta się, czy dziewczyny to poczuły, ''obydwie odpowiadają, że nie, po czym żółto włosa dziewczyna łapie za bluzę Arię i mówi jej że to Equestriańska magia. Aria uświadamia Adagio, że w tym świecie nie ma Equestriańskiej magii, po czym ta odpowiada że już jest, i użyją jej aby sprawić, by wszyscy je ubóstwiali. Adagio jest niezadowolona z pobytu w świecie ludzi.png|Adagio jest bardzo niezadowolona z pobytu w świecie ludzi. Agagio widzi Eqestriańską magię.png|Adagio zauważa Equestriańską magię. Adagio wybiega z kawiarni, podczas gdy Aria i Sonata wychodzą w spokoju.png|Adagio wybiega z kawiarni, podczas gdy Aria i Sonata wychodzą w spokoju. Przygotowania do ''Mane Event Wszyscy uczniowie Szkoły w Canterlocie zebrali się w hali gimnastycznej, aby przygotować plakaty na temat nadchodzącego wydarzenia w ich szkole. Widzimy Znaczkową Ligę, przygotowującą swój plakat przy użyciu farb, do której nagle podchodzi Sunset Shimmer. Z jej zachowania, oraz stosunku do innych uczniów, możemy wywnioskować że dziewczęta dotrzymały obietnicy danej Twilight i nauczyły ją co to przyjaźń. Niestety, próba pomocy znaczkowej lidze przez Sunset Shimmer nie idzie po jej myśli, tak więc odkłada wzięty wcześniej pędzel i podchodzi do swoich pięciu przyjaciółek - Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity oraz Fluttershy. Dziewczęta pokazują Sunset plakat, przygotowany przez nie na Mane Event, przy czym dowiadujemy się, że plakat pachnie jak ciasto, ponieważ Pinke użyła do niego lukru zamiast kleju. W tym momencie do hali weszła Dyrektor Celestia oraz Luna i powidomiły uczniów, jak bradzo się cieszą że tak wiele uczniów pragnie wziąść udział w imprezie aby zebrać pieniądze na wszystie pozalekcyjne zajęcia w szkole, po czym mówi iż uważa, że będzie to jedno z najbardziej ekscytujących wydarzeń, które wydarzyło się w ich szkole od czasu Jesiennego Balu. Po tych słowach wszyscy obecni na sali uczniowie zaczęli z nienawiścią patrzeć na Sunset Shimmer, która próbując ukryć się przed wszystkimi chowa głowę w ręce. Próba The Rainbooms W jednej z sal zespół The Rainbooms w którego skład wchodzą: Rainbow Dash, jako gitarzystka oraz główna wokalistka, Pinkie Pie w roli perkusistki, Rarity grająca na key-tarze, Applejack z gitarą basową oraz Fluttershy grającą na tamburynie. W trakcie rozmowy z Sunset Shimmer która oglądała próbę zespołu, mówi ona dziewczyną że nigdy tego nie przeboleje, dodając po wzmiance Fluttershy o Jesiennym Balu, że zmieniła się wtedy w szalejącego demona. Chwilę później Rarity dodaję, że one wszystkie jej wybaczyły oraz, że może na nie liczyć. Po krótkiej rozmowie The Rainbooms zaczynają śpiewać piosenkę Better Than Ever, w której mówią jak bardzo Jesienny Bal zbliżył je wszytkie do siebie. W trakcie śpiewania bohaterkom wyrastają kucykowe uszy a włosy przedłużają się na kształt ogona, za to Rainbow oraz Fluttershy dodatkowo wyrastają skrzydła. W trakcie piosenki widzimy że po Jesiennym Balu w szkole bardzo dużo się zmieniło. Wszystkie grupy dogadują się ze sobą, pomagają sobie oraz są wobec siebie miłe. Widzimy rónież że Sunset Shimmer bardzo podoba się piosenka śpiewana przez jej przyjaciółki co pokazuję klaszcząc czy też uśmiechając się, od momentu rozpoczęcia piosenki. Gdy tylko The Rainbooms kończą śpiewać, ich długie włosy, uszy i skrzydła znikają. Dziewczęta zaczynają rozmawiać, na temat dlaczego się tak dzieje, w pewnym momencie Rainbow Dash wtrąca, że nie ważne, dlaczego tak się dzieje, skoro sprawia to że, jej zespół jest niezwykły. Rarity odkłada swój key-tar pytając Rainbow dlaczego to uważa że to jej zespół. Odpowiada jej ona że to właśnie ona wpadła na pomysł założenia zespołu, oraz że to ona jest główną gitarzystką oraz wokalistką. Nagle do sali wchodzi Flash Sentry, chwaląc dziewczyny, że brzmią bardzo dobrze, na co Rainbow Dash odpowiada, że wciąż pracują nad tym, iż Rarity troszkę spóźnia się w drugiej zwrotce, za to Applejack - cały czas powinna poprawić swoje solo na basówce, lecz zapewnia go, że dopracują to na czas, po czym Rarity oraz Applejack patrzą na gitarzystkę z pogardą. Flash pyta się dziewczyn, czy może nie wpadła do nich dziewczyna spoza miasta skoro w szkole odbywa się taka impreza. Nietsety, Applejack mówi mu, że nie wydaje im się aby Twilight wróciła do nich w najbliższym czasie. Chłopak odpowiada że chciał się tylko zapytać, po czym wychodzi z sali jeszcze raz chwaląc dziewczyny ich świetnego brzmienia. Rarity uważa, że Flash jest zakochany po uszy w Twilight, zapominając, że obok niej siedzi Sunset Shimmer będąca jego byłą dziewczyną. Natychmiast ją przeprasza, zapewniając, że zawsze zapomina, że byli oni niegdyś parą. Sunset wyznaje, że tak naprawdę była z nim tylko dla popularności, dodając że stara ona była okropna. Dziewczęta chcąc pocieszyć dziewczynę, mówią jej że najważniejsze jest to, że się zmieniła, podzcas czego słyszą dochodzący z głośnika głos wice dyrektor Luny, proszącą Sunset Shimmer aby udała się do głównego holu. Czerwono włosa dziewczyna wyjaśnia przyjaciółkom iż zgłosiła się aby oprowadzić nowe uczennice po szkole, aby pokazać się im ze swojej dobrej strony niż usłyszą wszystkie żeczy o tym co działo się wcześniej. Gdy dziewczyna wyszła z sali, Fluttershy poprosiła Rainbow aby zaśpiewały teraz jedną z jej piosenek, lecz ta uznaje że muszą teraz wykonać piosenkę Awesome As I Wanna Be. Nowe Uczennice Sunset zrobiła to co miała: zjawiła się w głównym holu, gdzie czekały na nią trzy dziewczyny: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk oraz Aria Blaze. Były to dziewczyny które widzieliśmy już na samym początku filmu, w kawiarnii. Sunset zaczęła opowiadać o szkole w Canterlot, zapewniała je że napweno pokochają to miejsce, na co Adagio odpowiedziała jej, że sądzą że jest w tym miejscu coś magicznego. ''Podczas dalszej wycieczki po szkole, Sunset nagle pokazuje dziewczyną jeden z plakatów, stworzony na Mane Event. Opowiada im troszkę o tym wydarzeniu, oraz zapewnia, że dyrektor Celestia napewno pozwoli im wziąść udział jeśli są zainteresowane. Nagle Sonata mówi iż śpiewają przez cały czas, ponieważ dzięki temu zmuszają ludzi do robienia tego, czego chcą. Adagio udało się jakoś wybrnąć z sytułacji, uciszając Sonatę oraz lekko to tłumacząc mówiąc że ''To świetna okazja do poznania innych uczniów. Wtedy dochodzi do sprzeczki Arii oraz Sonaty, po tym jak fioletowo włosa dziewczyna mówi, że Sonata napewno by to powiedziała gdyby nie była tą gorszą. Adagio przeprasza Sunset za dziewczyny. Wtedy Sunset chcąc pochwalić trójkę że ich naszyjniki są bardzo ładne, gdy chcę jednego dotknąć Adagio w ruchu obronnym łapie ją za rękę, mówiąć, że są one dla nich bardzo ważne i nie chcą, żeby coś się z nimi stało. Zacznijmy Bitwę! Na szkolnej stołówce, do stolika przy którym siedzą The Rainbooms, dosiada się zaniepokoja Sunset Shimmer. Gdy Applejack pyta ją, jak poszło oprowadzanie, ta odpowiada że nowe dziewczyny zachowują się wobec niej bardzo dziwnie. Uważa ona, że dowiedziały się już od kogoś, co zrobiła na Jesiennym Balu. Dziewczęta próbują pocieszyć Sunset Shimmer, mówiąc, że być może to nie o to chodzi. Następnie widzimy rozmawiające przed drzwiami na stołówkę Adagio, Arię oraz Sonatę. Adagio z wielką pewnością siebie mówi dziewczynom że to chwila na którą wszystkie czekały od bardzo dawna. Sonata nagle pyta się czy chodzi jej o obiad, na co Adagio która najwyraźniej uznała Sonatę za żałosną, próbuje uświadomić jej, że chodzi o odzyskanie ich Equestriańskiej magii. Dodaje ona, że ich głosy są już na tyle potężne, że mogą sprawić aby inni chcieli czegoś tak ważnego, ża zaczną o to walczyć. Po chwili znudzona Aria uznaje że zrobią coś, co robią zawsze i uznaje plan Adagio za nudny. Zdenerwowana Adagio dodaje, że magia którą zaraz mają zdobyć sprawi, że będą mogły zmusić cały świat do robienia tego, czego chcą. Gdy Sonata pyta się, czy pójdą na obiad już po wszystkim, żadna na to nie reaguje, a jedynie dochodzi do małej sprzeczki pomiędzy Adagio a Arią, o to, za kim pójdą. Adagio otwiera energicznie drzwi, i wraz ze swoimi pomocnicami rozpoczyna piosenkę Battle of the Bands. Z początku wszyscy uczniowie patrzą na nie ze zdziwnieniem, grupa jednak się tym nie przejmuje i tak oto w piosence zachęcają uczniów do zmienienia Mane Event w bitwę zespołów. Mówią uczniom, że mała rywalizacja nie jest zła, oraz że każdy z nich może ją wygrać. Schlebieją uczniom, mówiąc że na pewno ją wygrają. W końcu dochodzi do tego, że wszyscy uczniowie, prócz The Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer zaczynają się kłócić, a Adagio, Aria oraz Sonata mogą pożywić się ich negatywną energią. W jednym z momentów kłótni, Adagio nagle zaczynają świecić oczy, na zielony kolor. Podczas gdy wszyscy się kłócą, trójka śpiewa, The Rainbooms oraz Sunset wciąż patrzą zdziwione na to, co się dzieje. Już po piosence, Pinkie Pie dodaję że już rozumie, w jaki sposób są dziwne. Rozmowa przy stoliku.png|Rozmowa dziewczyn przy stoliku w stołówce. The Dazzlings używają amuletów do zachipnotyzowania uczniów w stołówce.png|The Dazzlings używają amuletów do zahipnotyzowania uczniów. Zmiana na bitwę zespołów. The Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer postanowiły powiadomić dyrekcję szkoły o tym, co wydarzyło się na stołówce. Przy okazji Applejack przez przypadek obraża Sunset mówiąc, że dyrektorce ostatnie czego potrzeba to kolejna impreza szkolna zrujnowana prez osoby, pragnące władać światem. Oczywiście Sunset nie jest zła na Applejack i od razu jej za to wybacza, lecz ze smutkiem w głosie. Gdy dziewczyny już dotarły do gabinetu dyrektorek, nie chciały one uwierzyć, że Adagio, Sonata oraz Aria używają czarnej magii. Powiadamiają one dziewczęta, że przyszły one do ich gabinetu wcześniej, aby zapisać się na wydarzenie szkolene, oraz według dyrecji były one bardzo urocze. Wice dyrektor Luna uznaje, że to po prostu Sunset Shimmer chce, aby ktoś inny wypadł na szkolnego złoczyńcę, aby to co stało się na Jesiennym Balu stało się przestarzałą plotką. Przyjaciółki wciąż starają się udowodnić, że te dziewczyny używają czarnej magii. Mówią, że widziały co się stało na stołówce, lecz dyrekcja uważa, że boją się one że The Dazzlings skradną ich sławę, dzięki temu, główne bohaterki dowiadują się jak nazywa się grupa dziewcząt, o których właśnie rozmawiają. Dyrektor Celestia powiadamia dziewczęta, że The Dazzlings zaśpiewały dla nich nawet mały utwór, przy czym przyjaciółki odkrywają, że dyrekcja również jest pod wpływem ich zaklęcia, przez co Mane Event został zmieniony na bitwę zespołów. Zawiadomienie Equestrii Przy pomniku, który pełni również funkcję portalu do świata kucyków, dziewczęta zastanawiają się, jak to się stało że dotarły już do dyrekcji szkoły. Okazuje się że są jedynymi dziewczynami w szkole, które nie poddały się zaklęciu The Dazzling, co rówież jest dla nich dziwne, uznają one że były chronione przez coś, co mogło mieć związek z ogonami, uszami oraz skrzydłami pojawiającymi sie gdy grają muzykę. Po raz kolejny zostaje przez nie wspomiana Sunset Shimmer, gdy byłą na Jesiennym Balu. Fluttershy zaczyna myśleć, że gdy Twilight była w ich świecie, zostawiła po sobie odrobinę magii, która uaktywnia się tylko gdy grają muzykę. Zaczynają one się martwić, że nie mają jak się skontaktować z Twilight, aby pokonć The Dazzlings. Nagle Sunset Shimmer wpada na pomysł, jak mogą się z nią skontaktować. Sunset po chwili przeglądania swojej szkolnej szafki, pokazuje dziewczynom książkę, z jej znaczkiem na okładce. Wyjaśnia im ona, że gdy była uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii w Equestrii, dała jej ją. Mówi im ona, że było to tak, że gdy napisała coś w tej książce, pojawiało się to w jednej z należących do Księżniczki Celestii. Dzięki temu ona mogła by powiadomić Księżniczę Celestię, a ona Księżniczkę Twilight. Sunset Shimmer bez wahania zabiera się za pisanie do władczyni Equestrii. W tym momencie prznosimy się do Ponyville, a z tamtąd do zamku Księżniczki Twilight Sparkle. Do głownej komnaty zamkowej, w której właśnie przebywa Twilight, wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, wchodzi jeden z pomocników księżniczki, który przywiózł książki od Księżniczki Celestii. Gdy Twilight otwiera książkę, o której mówiła Sunset Shimmer, odkrywa ona, że jej przyjaciele z innego świata potrzebują pomocy. Wyciąga ona na stół inną książkę, mówiąc, że według niej, nowe dziewczyny to syreny. Pinkie Pie przyznaje, że nie ma pojęcia czym są syreny, Twilight odpowiada, że syreny były pięknymi, lecz niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami, które swoją muzyką mogą uaktywnić swoją moc. Niestety, aby to zrobić, musiały się pożywić negatywnymi emocjami oraz nieufnością innych. Im więcej tej energii zbiorą, tym potężniejsze stają się ich głosy. Gdy były one jeszcze w Equestrii, mogły podbić tak ją całą, lecz Starswirl Brodaty nie pozwolił na to i zesłał je do świata, gdzie myślał, że ich magia nie będzie działać. Kucyki zaczynają zastanawiać się, skoro Starswirl zesłał je tam wieki temu, dlaczego dopiero teraz zaczynają uaktywniać swoje moce. Okazuje się, że zaklęcie które rzuciły, to dopiero początek. Na początku żadna z przyjaciółek nie wie, jak Twilight ma się dostać do ich świata. Nagle Pinkie dodaje, że skoro połączenie między ich światem, a światem ludzi jest kompletnie zerwane, jak Sunset Shimmer miała by dostarczyć wiadomość Księżniczce Celestii? Twilight po tych słowach zaczyna przebudowywać portal do świata ludzi, dzięki czemu gdy postawiła książkę od Księżniczki Celestii na właściwym miejscu, portal się uruchomił. Już po wszystkim, zadowolone kucyki pytają Twilight, czy mogły by tym razem jej towarzyszyć, lecz ta odpowiada że sprawy pogmatwały by się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby w szkole pojawiły się po dwie sztuki ich samych. Po pożegnaniu, Twilight wraz ze Spikiem wskakują w portal do innego świata. Z powrotem w szkole. W tym czasie uczennice szkoły w Canterlot wciąż czekają na Twilight. Malują paznokcie, grają w karty oraz czytają książki. W pewnym momencie Rainbow Dash mówi, że wydaje jej się, że Twilight nie pomoże im w pokonaniu The Dazzlings. Chwilkę po wypowiedzeniu tego zdania, Twilight oraz Spike wypadają z portalu i trafiają prosto na ziemie. Przyjaciółki od razu ucieszyły się, gdy tylko ich zobaczyły. Sunset Shimmer chcą pokazać Twilight, że się zmieniła, pomaga jej wstać, jednak ta przyjmuje jej pomoc z wielką niechęcią. Reszta przyjaciółek podbiega, by przytulić dawno nie widzianą przyjaciółkę, która powiadamia je o tym, że ma złe wieści odnośnie nowych uczennic. Dziewczęta postanawiają porozmawiać w kawiarni, Rarity natychmiast mówi, że wszytskie mają tyle do obgadania. Applejack zaczyna od powiedzenia Twilight że pewien gitarzysta o nią pytał, na co ta szybko i radośnie pyta się, czy był to Flash Sentry. Rarity prosi księżniczkę, aby opowiedziała im coś o jej świecie, na co Spike odpowiada, że otrzymała tytuł Księżniczki Przyjaźni. Sunset Shimmer wtrąca, że jak widać naprawdę jest ważną uczennicą Księżniczki Celestii. Gdy tylko Rarity dowiaduje się że Twilight ma swój własny zamek, od razu wykrzykuje to ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili zwyczajnej rozmowy, Rainbow pokazuje Twilight, jak podczas ich gry na instrumentach wyrastają im uszy, ogony i skrzydła. Twilight uważa, że mogą użyć mocy, która została tu podczas gdy ostatnio była w tym świecie, aby pokonać The Dazzlings. Przy okazji dowiadujemy się, że Sunset przywykła już do tego, że często wspomina się o tym, co się stało na Jesiennym Balu. Po krótkiej rozmowie, Twilight pyta dziewczyn, gdzie mogą być teraz The Dazzlings, na co Pinkie Pie odpowiada mówiąc o Bitwie Zespołów. Według Twilight, mają imprezkę do zniszczenia. Dziewczęta udają się do szkoły na Bitwę Zespołów. Widzimy wyraźnie, że uczniowie nie darzą się już takim zaufaniem. The Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer jak na razie czekają, aż w hali zjawią się The Dazzlings. Gdy Flash Sentry chce pójść po więcej ponczu, przpadkowo wpada na Twilight Sparkle. Oboje się czerwienią, za to Twilight stara się wyjaśnić mu, dlaczego tu jest, bez mówienia o tym, kim są The Dazzlings. Nagle w sali pojwiają się do mniemane dziewczyny. Rainbow postanawia rzucić w Adagio czekoladką, niestety, trafia w Twilight która zauważa The Dazzlings. Adagio sarkastycznie mówi o tym, jakie to straszne, że wszyscy są przeciwko sobie, wtedy Sonata dodaje, że to pewnie przez poncz, z za dużą ilością soku winogronowego, przez co dochodzi do jej kłótni z Arią, która odpowiada że mimo tego że to nie prez poncz, i tak jest ohydny. Podczas rozmowy The Dazzlings, nagle wtrąca się Twilight, która mówi, iż dopilnują, aby Bitwa Zespołów się nie odbyła. Dziewczyny łapią się za ręce po czym Twilight krzyczy donośnie Przyjaźń to Magia! Niestety, nic się nie dzieje. Twilight oraz Rainbow zastanawiają się, dlaczego nic się nie stało. Wszyscy uczniwie patrzą ze zdziwieniem na główną szóstkę, gdy nagle Adagio wtrąca, że ich szóstka myśli, że już odniosła zwycięstwo w Bitwie zespołów. W tym momencie wszyscy pozostali uczniowie zaczynają kłócić się o to, kto zwycięży w Bitwie Zespołów. The Dazzlings pożywiają się negatywnymi emocjami uczniów, za to The Rainbooms oraz Sunset Shimmer - wychodzą ze strchem z sali. Adagio mówi, że znalazły to czego szukały na co Sonata pokazuje, że nie wie o co jej chodzi. Zażenowana Aria jedynie robi tzw. Facepalma, za to Adagio wyjaśnia, że wszyscy poddali się ich zaklęciu, prócz tych dziewczyny, gdyż są one wyjątkowe. Plany pokonania The Dazzlings. Następnie widzimy siódemkę przyjaciółek, naradzające się, dlaczego wszystko nie poszło tak jak wcześniej. Sunset zaczyna podejrzewać, że wtedy użyły mocy korony którą miała na sobie. Według niej, skoro The Dazzlings używają swoich mocy za pomocą śpiewu, może one powinny zrobić to samo. Twilight przyznaje jej rację i dodaje, że aby je pokonać muszą użyć magicznego zaklęcia odwracającego. Wtedy Rarity mówi, że aby wszyscy zostali odczarowani, muszą oni wszyscy usłyszeć muzykę na bitwie zespołów. Dodaje również, że Twilight powinna zostać nową członkiną zespołu The Rainbooms, pełniąc rolę głównej wokalistki i mimo cichy protestów Rainbow Dash, wszystkie zgadzają się z jej planem. Mimo że Twilight nie zna żadnego zaklęcia odwracającego, zapewnia dziewczyny że napisze je na czas. Ponieważ było już późno, Twilight oraz Spike zaczęli kierować się do biblioteki w której spali, gdy byli tu za pierwszym razem. Pinkie jednak się na to nie zgadza i organizuje Pidżama Party w jej domu. W domu Pinkie Pie dziewczęta zajmowały się różnymi rzeczami: Grały w gry wideo, pisały statusy, bawiły się oraz rozmawiały. Twilight jednak postanowiła, że już teraz zajmie się pisaniem zaklęcia odwrotnego, przy okazji dziękując Fluttershy za pożyczenie jej zeszytu oraz chwali ją za to, jakie piosenki napisała dla Rainbooms. Podczas ich rozmowy nagle do drzwi dzwoni dzwonek, co oznacza że przyjechała pizza. Wszystkie dziewczyny prócz Twilight szybko pobiegły aby jej skosztować, za to Twilight, dalej pisała zaklęcie odwracające. W nocy, Twilight zamiast tak jak je przyjaciółki spać, pisała zaklęcie odwracające. Siedząc w kuchni, myśląc nad zeszytem, nagle pojawia się obok niej Sunset Shimmer która najwyraźniej chciała się jedynie czeoś napić lub przekąsić. Rozmawiają chwilę gdy nagle pojawia się Maud Pie - starsza siostra Pinkie Pie. Mówi ona tylko że Boulder był głodny po czym zsypuje na niego całą masę chrupek. Sunset ze strachem w oczach podchodzi do Twilight, a gdy Maud idzie z powrotem do pokoju, obie dziwią się jak to możliwe że Maud jest siostrą Pinkie. Gdy Sunset postanawia iść do pokoju po powiedzeniu Twilight, że jest pewna o to, że na pewno świetnie napisze to zaklęcie odwracające. Twilight jeszcze na chwilkę woła ją jednak nic nie odpowiada. Gdy Sunset Shimmer wyszła, Twilight przysięgła sobie, że musi napisać to zaklęcie. Fragmenty i trailery filmu right|250px Gdy skończyły się specjalne animowane klipy promocyjne, Hasbro zaczęło promować film prawdziwymi fragmentami z filmu. Pierwsze z nich zostały pokazane na San Diego Comic Con 2014 – były to piosenka Battle of the Bands oraz trailer filmu widoczny po prawej. right|250px 18 sierpnia 2014 na kanale YouTube Hasbro został opublikowany pierwszy fragment filmu niebędący piosenką lub specjalnie zmontowanym trailerem. Pokazane są w nim Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk wysysające energię z kłócących się w restauracji ludzi. Najwyraźniej zostały wygnane z Equestrii, a pożywiać się muszą negatywnymi emocjami. Wtem Adagio zauważa na horyzoncie jakiś dziwny tęczowy blask – prawdopodobnie promień wytworzony przez Elementy Harmonii, by pokonać Sunset Shimmer pod koniec wydarzeń z pierwszego filmu. Adagio dochodzi do słusznego wniosku, że to musi być equestriańska magia i zamierza ją wykorzystać do własnych celów. right|250px 25 sierpnia 2014 (według czasu YouTube'a, w Polsce był już 26 sierpnia) opublikowano kolejny fragment filmu. Przedstawia on przygotowania do koncertu muzycznego w Canterlot High, mającego zebrać pieniądze na zajęcia pozalekcyjne. Nawet Sunset Shimmer chce pomóc, ale większość uczniów nie darzy jej sympatią po ostatnich wydarzeniach na Jesiennym Balu. Mimo to piątka dziewczyn nie żywi do niej urazy, w końcu obiecały pokazać jej co to przyjaźń. right|250px 29 sierpnia 2014 (lub 30 sierpnia w naszej strefie czasowej) kanał Hasbro Studios Shorts opublikował trzeci już fragment filmu, tym razem trwający ponad cztery minuty (nie licząc sekwencji końcowej spoza filmu). Przedstawia on scenę próby zespołu The Rainbooms, której towarzyszy Sunset Shimmer. Jest jej ciężko, gdy inni wciąż mają w pamięci wydarzenia z Jesiennego Balu, ale dziewczyny z zespołu już jej wybaczyły i próbują pocieszyć piosenką. Zastanawiają się także, dlaczego podczas gry wyrastają im końskie uszy, a włosy są przedłużane na kształt ogona. Dowiadujemy się też, że to Rainbow Dash wpadła na pomysł założenia zespołu. Przerywa im na chwilę Flash Sentry, który pyta się o ewentualną wizytę Twilight. W końcu Sunset Shimmer zostaje wezwana, aby oprowadzić "nowych uczniów" po szkole – do czego sama się zgłosiła, chcąc zaprezentować się z dobrej strony, zanim usłyszą o tym, co narobiła wcześniej. right|250px Czwarty klip opublikowano 5 września 2014. Sunset Shimmer oprowadza wspomnianych w poprzednim klipie nowych uczniów, czyli dziewczyny z pierwszego fragmentu. Wydają się bardzo zainteresowane muzycznym spektaklem organizowanym w szkole. Sonata Dusk mimowolnie wyjawia, że przy pomocy śpiewu zmuszają innych do robienia tego, czego chcą. Widać także, że choć trzymają się razem, trójka dziewczyn nie do końca dogaduje się ze sobą, zwłaszcza Aria z Sonatą. Uwagę Sunset Shimmer przyciągają naszyjniki, którymi oprowadzane dziewczyny wysysają energię z innych. W odruchu obronnym, gdy Sunset próbuje bliżej się przyjrzeć jednemu z nich, Adagio łapie ją za rękę. right|250px 10 września 2014 fanowski blog Equestria Daily opublikował kolejny trailer filmu. Prawdopodobnie jest on przeznaczony do publikacji także przez amerykańskiego dystrybutora filmu na DVD – Shout! Factory. Jak przystało na trailer, zawiera on urywki z różnych momentów w filmie. thumb|right|250px Kolejny trailer pochodzi z serwisu Stardoll i został podany dalej przez blog Equestria Daily 12 września 2014. Zawiera różne urywki z filmu. mały|prawo|250px Następny trailer, prawdopodobnie z dnia 18 września 2014 pochodzi z serwisu Yahoo! TV. Kilka scen początkowych jest identycznych z poprzednim trailerem. Dowiadujemy się chociażby tego, w jaki sposób Sunset Shimmer zawiadomi Equestrię o problemach w Canterlot High. Animowane klipy promocyjne right|250px Premiera filmu została poprzedzona specjalnymi krótkometrażowymi animacjami promocyjnymi. Ponadto otrzymały także swój osobny trailer opublikowany 13 lutego 2014 na stronie Entertainment Weekly. Nie zawierają one scen z samego filmu, ale do niego nawiązują.Twitter Jima Millera Muzyka dla moich uszu thumb|right|250 pxPierwszy klip promocyjny to Muzyka dla moich uszu (org. Music to My Ears). Przedstawia on DJ Pon-3 słuchającą muzyki dubstep w drodze przez miasto i w szkole na lekcję. Nie tylko główna bohaterka nie wypowiada ani jednego słowa, ale wręcz w całym klipie wypowiedziano tylko jedno krótkie zdanie w cukierni. Guitar Centered thumb|right|250 pxDrugi klip – Guitar Centered (z ang. Skoncentrowany na gitarach) – pokazuje Rainbow Dash, która wybrała się z przyjaciółkami do sklepu z instrumentami DJ Pon-3, aby kupić nową gitarę. Jej uwagę przykuwa pewien wyjątkowy model, niestety Trixie także chce wejść w jego posiadanie. Dziewczyny decydują się rozwiązać spór pojedynkiem gitarowym. Wygrywa go Rainbow, kończąc całość przemianą w hybrydę człowieka i kucyka oraz tęczową eksplozją. Mimo to gitara, na której się pojedynkowała bardziej przypada jej do gustu. Tę, którą chciała wcześniej, oddaje konkurentce, lecz na koniec wygląda na to, że jest dla niej zbyt droga. Hamstocalypse Now thumb|right|250 pxKolejnym klipem z serii jest Hamstocalypse Now (jego tytuł można przetłumaczyć jako Czas chomikolipsy, jako że nawiązuje do filmu Czas apokalipsy). Rarity pomaga Fluttershy w sklepie zoologicznym. Pierwsza ma za zadanie popilnować chomiki, podczas gdy druga będzie czyścić ich klatki. Niestety wszystko wymyka się spod kontroli i chomiki zaczynają brykać po całym sklepie. Grając na tamburynie, Fluttershy uspokaja zwierzątka i (niczym flecista z Hameln) zaprowadza je tam, gdzie ich miejsce, a przy okazji wyrastają jej kucykowe uszy i skrzydła, dokładnie jak u Rainbow Dash w poprzednim klipie. Pinkie on the One thumb|right|250 pxPinkie on the One to kolejny klip z serii. Dziewczynom potrzebny jest perkusista w zespole. Rainbow Dash ostrożnie wylicza, jakie cechy powinien posiadać, ale przeszkadza jej Pinkie Pie, która nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia dla swojej energii, stuka i bębni czym i gdzie popadnie. W końcu Rainbow orientuje się, że Pinkie nadawałaby się na perkusistkę i rzeczywiście, po świetnej solówce na perkusji, dziewczyna zamienia się w ludzko-kucykową hybrydę, tak jak dwie jej przyjaciółki przed nią w poprzednich klipach. Player Piano thumb|right|250 pxKolejny klip, zatytułowany Player Piano, koncentruje się na Rarity. Dziewczyna wybiera się na próbę wraz ze swoim instrumentem… fortepianem… na dodatek bez kółek, lecz, jak łatwo się domyślić, brakuje jej siły, aby dotrzeć z nim do odpowiedniej sali. Swoją urodą przekonuje pewną grupę chłopców, tak zwane Psy na Diamenty, aby pomogli jej w niedoli. Trójka krzepkich chłopaków taszczy instrument wraz z siedzącą na nim Rarity w odpowiednie miejsce. Główna bohaterka w końcu mocno spóźniona dociera na miejsce, lecz po chwili okazuje się, że muszą się przenieść w inne miejsce. Pinkie Pie proponuje jej bardziej przenośny instrument – syntezator naramienny (zwany także keytarem). Choć nie tak elegancki, syntezator spodobał się Rarity i po krótkiej partii solowej wyrastają jej kucykowe uszy, a włosy wydłużają się na kształt ogona. A Case for the Bass 250 px Ostatnią z zaprezentowanych postaci poprzez klipy promocyjne jest Applejack w A Case for the Bass. Babcia Smith przypadkiem sprzedała na wyprzedaży garażowej gitarę basową należącą do Applejack za jedyne dwa dolary. Nabywcami okazali się niejacy bracia Flim Flam, właściciele lombardu. W zamian za instrument żądają tysiąca dolarów i nie chcą przyjąć wyjaśnień, że dziewczyna jest poprzednią właścicielką. Po małym pokazie jej umiejętności, po którym Applejack wyrastają uszy, a włosy się przedłużają, zgadzają się oddać jej bas w zamian za małą… przysługę. Shake your Tail i Perfect Day for Fun Ostatnie dwa klipy przybrały formę piosenek. Więcej o nich dowiesz się w osobnych artykułach: *Shake your Tail *Perfect Day for Fun Książkowa adaptacja thumb|Okładka nadchodzącej książkiJeszcze przed oficjalnym potwierdzeniem nowego filmu została zapowiedziana książka autorstwa Perdity Finn o tematyce Rainbow Rocks. Jej premiera miała miejsce 8 kwietnia 2014.Książka na motywie filmu na stronie sklepu Hachette Book Group Książka opiera się w dużej mierze na klipach promocyjnych, choć dodaje kilka nowych scen. Z drugiej strony, nie pojawia się tam Twilight w ludzkiej wersji, a jedynie jest mały wątek z kucykową Twilight. Przypisy Kategoria:Filmy pełnometrażowe